Knowledge and Power
by KaptainKnuts
Summary: In a world without Stiles, someone else notices that something seems off with Scott. When Lydia decides to help him with his transformations, the walls she's put in place begin crumble down and she realizes what's truly important. S1 AU. Scydia.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Lydia Martin prided herself with being in the know. Though looking at her probably wouldn't clue you in, Lydia was a certified genius. She managed to maintain a near 5.0 GPA while cementing herself on top of the Beacon Hills High school social ladder. Lydia Martin knew everyone and everything that was important about them. She couldn't for the life of her figure out how Scott McCall got so good at lacrosse. He was nobody, a wallflower, and any other word that basically describes someone who she wouldn't even give the time of day.

Once the thought had crossed her mind, she felt guilty for ending their friendship, one born out of sitting next to each other in home room and both being academically inclined. They had been friends throughout Elementary and Middle School. That is, until Freshman year of High School began, and it became evident to her that she needed to be on top of the social food chain if she was going to truly succeed.

With that in mind, she needed to make a few changes in her life, one of those things being ending her friendship with Scott. She didn't walk him up to him and end it right out. No, she did it the subtle way by purposefully sitting away from him and avoiding all conversation. The look on his face as he realized what was happening had hurt but it was for the best.

He had never played in a high school game of lacrosse the entire time he was on the team, but here he was, catching every throw any of the other players threw at him. This certainly shook a few things up. When even Jackson couldn't stop him, she was on her feet cheering, despite a pointed look from her boyfriend. She returned the look right back.

She needed to find out what the hell was going on and she had the perfect thing for it. She had the perfect scenario already in place. After the Scrimmage, she's throwing a party at her house. If McCall is as good as he seems, he'll make the team and have little excuse to not show up. Even if he doesn't, she's noticed the looks that he and Allison are throwing at each other so she's confident she'll get her chance to approach him.

The next couple of days fly by and Lydia finds out that Scott is going to the party with Allison and he made first line, so he's hook line and sinker. When Sunday night finally arrives and she's getting ready for all her guests to arrive. Since her parents are separated and rarely around, she's able to throw parties like this almost whenever she wants, and since her parties are almost legendary, she knows that there will be a good turnout.

People start to arrive in droves and she can't help but be annoyed that her boyfriend isn't among the first to show up. He does nearly a half an hour after others start arriving and he doesn't even have decency to act ashamed.

"Took you long enough."

"Come on Lydia. I was just having some fun with the boys."

Her eyes narrowed at him, "Well then if you'd rather 'have fun with the boys', then you'll be sleeping alone tonight." She enjoys as all the mirth leaves his face and he begins to grovel for her forgiveness. She simply smirks at him before turning to greet the partygoers as they arrive.

Not too long after both Scott and Allison show up, and even Lydia can't deny how cute they look together. She almost feels guilty over what she planned to do later but in her defense, the two of them don't appear to be an item quite yet, and she's not really trying anything. All she's going to do is later on when Allison is ready to leave, she'll suggest that Scott come back to the party. By that point Jackson will have most likely passed out, leaving her to her own devices. She wasn't going to "cheat" on Jackson, she was just maintaining her position in the school, while making sure McCall knew his.

As the party raged on, she found herself pinned up against the house by her boyfriend. Jackson's lips leaving a burning sensation across her throat; this was his way of apologizing. He simply wanted to remind Lydia of why they were together. Though they both were happy in their relationship, they understood that it was status thing between them, something that would disappear after high school if it didn't before then.

She cast her eyes away from her boyfriend's ministrations, she peered across the crowd of people until she found her prey. McCall and Allison were dancing next to the pool, both engaged in battle of subtle looks and body movements. Her mind drifts to just how good the two seem together, erupting both a feeling of happiness for her new best friend and the familiar regret. As if he could sense her, his eyes found hers and for a brief moment, she could've sworn she felt a connection. She quickly dispelled the idea as nonsense as she finds herself surprised with how good he looks. Her gaze becomes hungry, a look that surprisingly enough, is reflected in her target's eyes.

What Lydia sees next is something that she was not expecting in the slightest. She thought it was a trick from the moonlight, but she could've sworn that for a brief second, his eyes were glowing. This sharpened her eyes even more into focus, and again, she could almost swear that his nails were elongating before shortening back to their original length. McCall then looked inexplicably ill, and began to stumble towards the exit.

Lydia attempted to extradite herself from Jackson's arms, something that he was reluctant to comply with, not that she could blame him. During her brief struggle, she noticed someone she didn't recognize or invite approach Allison and begin to walk off with her. Once she was free she quickly ran up to Allison.

"Hey what happened to Scott?" She could see the flash of hurt in Allison's eyes and began to regret not asking her other question first.

"He said he wasn't feeling good and just left," said Allison in an exasperated tone. Despite the smile on her face, it was obvious that she was hurt by this. Lydia's eyes tracked over to the mysterious stranger standing right behind Allison.

"Who's he?"

"He says he's a friend of Scott's and offered to drive me home. I figured I'd take him up on it."

Lydia wanted to object but saw very little point in it as Allison already had her mind set. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Allison nodded before turning around and leaving with Scott's friend. Once they were gone, Lydia returned to the party. She briefly looked for Jackson, but her search wasn't long as he hadn't make it far from where she left him before he decided to pass out on the ground.

She let out an exasperated sigh as her mind reviewed everything that had happened in the last few minutes. What in the world was going on with Scott McCall? She simply couldn't figure it out, and if there was one thing that bothered her more than anything else, it was not knowing. She decided then and there that she would get to the bottom of this, whether McCall wanted to or not. As she made her decision, her eyes drifted upwards into the sky, where she was met by the sight by the bright full moon.

 _ **AN 1: My personal favorite pairing in the show is Scott/Lydia and since there aren't that many of those on this sight, I decided to post one of my own.**_

 _ **I saw a prompt on Tumblr where someone suggested a story where Scott turns to Lydia to help him with his changes and since I haven't seen a story like this on any of the sites I've visited, I decided to give it a try.**_

 _ **Last thing I want to comment on is my portrayal of Lydia here. In Season One, Lydia is shown to not be above using people to further her own position, which can be scene with her repeated attempts to get Scott's attention, i.e.; the bowling alley and her making out with him. Also I feel that her relationship with Jackson in this season is how I depicted it here. They just don't seem to be as deeply in love as Season Two would lead you to believe. My explanation would be that when Jackson finds her on the Lacrosse field that inexplicably changes the depths of their feelings for each other. Until then, they were simply using each other.**_

 _ **AN 2: I've finally gotten around to making changes to this story. The changes are only vary slight. Instead of portraying Lydia as barely knowing Scott, I've added a background friendship that Lydia ended.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy where I go with this Story and as always, thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

To say that Scott McCall was unnerved would be the understatement of the century. He didn't want to believe the signs but the more he thought about it, the more it all made sense. Scott McCall wasn't a normal sophomore kid at Beacon Hills High School anymore, he was a werewolf.

It took a while for him to get used to all the changes that his body went through after being bitten, the improved sense, the lack of asthma, and most alarmingly the glowing eyes, fangs, and claws. Derek told him that changing would get easier but he had yet to show him exactly how it would get easier, only adding to his rising frustration.

Despite Derek's insistence, he didn't feel that the bite was a gift, it was a curse. Especially after what just happened during lacrosse practice. He nearly lost control and was only able to get himself back under control once he stalked off to the locker room and waited out the shift. He couldn't play during the game tonight on the off chance that he lost control again and attacked someone.

But, his new-found status wasn't the only reason that he was feeling unnerved. It was also in part to the questioning gaze that seemed to be aimed at him all day by one Lydia Martin.

Scott had very little interaction with the strawberry blonde nowadays, not since Middle school. They just flew in different crowds, Lydia falling into the more popular crowds while Scott… well he didn't have much in terms of friends. Outside of Danny, a few other people on the lacrosse team, and Allison, Scott spent most of his high school tenure outside the social radar. For a long time, Lydia herself had been his best friend, until she decided that he was too much f a loser to hang out with him.

At first, he thought she was mad because he left her party early. He apologized, telling her that his mom called him about a family emergency because he couldn't outright tell her that he was a werewolf, right? He thought that would fix things, but her calculating gaze still transfixed itself onto him whenever he was within eye sight.

He did his best to ignore her, but there was something in the way that she was looking at him. She would either stare unwaveringly at his eyes, as she hoped to see something there, or they would occasionally drift down to his hands before returning to his eyes.

She couldn't know, could she?

No, that wasn't possible. He didn't shift while he was at Lydia's party; he only started to feel uncomfortable causing him to leave suddenly. It wasn't until he made it back home that he started to change so that couldn't be it.

But what if he did start to change while he was at Lydia's. No, that can't be it. If it was, she would be afraid of him, not looking at him like she was one of the very few problems she couldn't solve.

He was broken from his thoughts by Allison approaching him, but something was different about her. It took several moments for him to realize that she was wearing her jacket from the party. The one that he had found in the woods shortly before his run-in with Derek.

"Hey Allison. Where'd you get that jacket? You weren't wearing it this morning.," he tried to play the question off as smoothly as possible. Thankfully she didn't seem to notice that anything was amiss.

"Oh, this? I found it in my locker. I guess I forgot to take him home a few days ago."

Scott did his best to smile at her but inside he was seething. He knew where the jacket had actually come from and it didn't sit well with him at all.

He would have to have a talk with Derek here soon about this.

Despite how much of her precious time she had put to the problem since the night of her party, Lydia Martin was still unable to solve the conundrum that was Scott McCall. The most she could find out was a few details she got from Jackson, and even then, what he was saying didn't make any sense.

According to him, McCall wasn't anyone special, barely good enough at lacrosse to even be on the bench, let alone on the team. Coupled with the fact that he claimed that McCall had asthma, nothing seemed to make sense. Sure, from what she remembered, Scott did have asthma at one point, but looking at him now, it didn't appear as though he had been affected for years, whereas Jackson claimed he was as recently as a month ago. Even Allison was little help, having only met Scott recently, thus only knowing him since his miraculous improvement.

Yes, it seemed that she had hit a roadblock in her investigation, and had recently decided to simply observe him until the problem made itself known. She knew that her actions came off as at the very least weird, if not obsessive, but she needed to know. Not only was Scott anew face in the Beacon Hills popularity scene, but she liked Allison, and since the two were obviously smitten with each other, she wanted to make sure that nothing would happen to the girl.

She had even gone as far as to use some underhanded tactics to try and force the issue; introducing Allison to other members on the lacrosse team after threatening Scott's chances with her, but outside of some intense stares and she could have sworn that she heard him growl, it seemed nothing could break Scott McCall.

She had all but given up once it was time for the first lacrosse game of the season. Deciding to put her vendetta on hold temporarily, she sat next to Allison on the bleachers. They were both out there in support of both Jackson and Scott, but in reality, she was just there for Jackson. She couldn't help the slight feeling of self-pride that welled up inside her at the sight of her boyfriend being the best player on the team, if not on the whole field.

The same couldn't be said for Scott. Throughout the whole game, he never got the ball once, so it seemed that Jackson was trying to make a power play. Nevertheless, her and Allison continued cheering for Jackson, holding up the sign that she made for him to cheer him on. It wasn't until she saw Scott glance in their direction and see the sign, did things start becoming strange.

His eyes flitted past hers briefly and once again she could've sworn they were glowing again like the night of her party. She then took notice to the slight change in his demeanor. He was now hunched over, as if he was tired. When the referee asked if he was okay, he simply nodded his head, almost as if he was unable to speak for one reason or another.

When the whistle was blown, it seemed like a switch went off inside his head. Once the ball was up in the air, it was like he was drawn by it like a magnet, jumping over one of the opposing players to catch it. Gone was the timid player who hadn't caught a ball yet that game as he made his way towards the goal, dodging players left and right.

 _Where the hell had this come from?_

Up until this point he had looked nothing like the surprising upstart from practice, but it seemed he was back. The game went on like this for several more minutes; one opposing player had passed him the ball after looking at him, and he had managed to break their goalie's lacrosse stick scoring a goal. She was amazed by all of this, he now looked absolutely primal, resembling a predator more than a high school student.

Once the game was over she saw Scott take off towards the school. Deciding that now was the time for her to get her answers, she took off after him, unaware of the fact that Allison had seen the whole thing and decided to follow. Lydia followed him inside the school and tracked him to the locker room.

The locker room was deathly quiet, the only evidence that someone was in there was the occasional sound of movement and what sounded like an animal. Trekking further into the room, she found that Scott was nowhere in sight. She almost turned around and left until she heard a growl come from up above her.

Looking up, all her breath left her in a fearful gasp at the sight of Scott McCall sporting fangs, claws, and glowing eyes staring down at her as if she was his prey. She backed up as quickly as she could, accidently bumping into a row of lockers in her haste to get away, Scott beginning to follow her from the rafters. She hid behind another row, waiting for him to pounce when she heard a voice come from elsewhere in the room.

"Hello?"

She waited with bated breath as she heard Allison step farther into the room, moving towards the shower area where she knew that Scott was lying in wait. Peering around the corner she watched as her friend shook Scott on the shoulder to get his attention, causing him to turn around. She anticipated a scream when he did, instead both her and Allison were met with a normal looking Scott.

"Scott, you scared me. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I guess…I got kinda light headed there for a second."

Lydia was about to step out from her hiding place and confront the two, but she realized that neither of them knew she was there. She then decided that the best course of action was to wait for Allison to leave before finding out what Scott was. Despite how unbelievable the thought was, Lydia was sure that he wasn't human, and bringing that up in front of Allison would either A- make her look crazy, or B- scare the poor girl half to death.

The pair's conversation continued, going on about second chances, before they finally kissed, the sincerity of it causing Lydia to feel happy for her friend, and at the same time feel a little jealous. She pushed those feelings aside as Allison gave him one last chaste kiss before going off to find her dad. Once she was gone and Scott started to saunter towards the exit, a goofy grin gracing his features, Lydia decided it was time to strike.

"What the hell was all that?"

Scott whirled around so quick that she thought he might fall over and bash his head on a locker. "Lydia? What are you doing here?"

"Don't try and dodge the question. What. The hell. Was that?"

"You saw all that?", the grin returned to his face, confusing her for a second, "I finally got my second chance with Allison."

Lydia felt her ire rising, of course he would think that that was what she was talking about.

"That's not what I meant McCall."

He visibly paled at the implication, his eyes started darting around the room trying to find anywhere to look besides directly at her.

"I want to know what happened out there on the field."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean McCall," his eyes finally came to rest on hers, and she felt an unexpected pang of sympathy run through her system before she dispelled it and refocused on her anger, "What the hell are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he made to step around her but she side-stepped right into his path, placing one of her manicured hands on his chest to halt his progress.

"The glowing eyes, the claws, the fangs…if I didn't know any better, I'd think you weren't human."

She could see that Scott was starting to get visibly uncomfortable, almost angry, at her interrogation but she wasn't about to stop now.

"Just leave me alone," he actually managed to get around her, but if Lydia Martin was anything, she was persistent

"Not until you answer my question," she said as she grabbed to his arm to pull him back towards her.

"I SAID STOP!" he whirled around to face her, his voiced laced with a heavy growl and his eyes glowing the brightest yellow that Lydia had ever seen. She could see fangs protruding from behind his lips as his breathing had started to get ragged. She recoiled initially in fear, before he saw her expression and tried to calm himself down. Knowing that he had been caught, he simply bowed his head in shame.

Lydia stepped forward to get better look at him, the sound of her vice coming out softer than it had during the conversation as she asked him again.

"What are you Scott McCall?"

 _ **AN 1:**_

 _ **Here's the first official chapter of this story. I have a feeling that this chapter isn't very good but I hope to get the next chapter done quickly. Even though the story is based off Season 1, I only plan to include the episodes, Magic Bullet, Night School, Lunatic, and the finale in this story, making the story around 0 to 11 chapters.**_

 _ **I originally planned this story as a simple rewrite with Lydia having a more active role, but while watching Season 6, I decided to go the slightly different route and added the element of Stiles not existing to the narrative. I hope you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **AN 2:**_

 _ **This chapter had fewer changes to the first one. I simply added on sentence alluding to Scott and Lydia's previous friendship. I realize that it was a small detail in either chapter but it is important to their progression that they overcome this.**_

 _ **As always, thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Lydia POV –**

Lydia walked through the halls of Beacon Hills High School, but her mind was a thousand miles away. Anyone's mind would have trouble focusing if they had a revelation like she had had almost a week ago. It was then that the world as she understood it was a lie, and that there was so much more to it, and it all came from one shocking reveal.

Scott McCall was a werewolf.

She wasn't so naïve as to believe that she knew everything, but society and common knowledge up until that point had all but bashed in her head that werewolves didn't exist. And yet, the proof was right in front of her. Not only was one of her classmates one, but apparently there were more of them running around their small town.

Since that day, she's been on a mission to find out as much about the supernatural as she can. She is a woman of science after all. This included manipulating events so that she could try and get Scott alone to interrogate him, which proved difficult because it was clear that after their kiss after the lacrosse game, Scott and Allison were now a thing. No matter, Lydia Martin always gets her way.

These attempts even included a disastrous double date between her and Jackson and the new couple. She even pulled out the big guns and tried to get him to help bowl to get him alone for a moment, but he wouldn't bite. All in all, it was a complete failure of a date, but Lydia Martin never accepted failure.

Her next opportunity came as she found Scott leaving the school. Getting frustrated with her lack of progress, she decided to be more direct and climbed into the passenger side of his car before he could stop her.

"Hello Scott", her voice overly sweet, but still able to convey her frustration.

"Lydia. What a pleasant surprise." She could hear the sarcasm practically drip through his voice.

"You've been avoiding me Scott."

"Oh really," came his reply with a passable faux surprise behind it, "I hadn't noticed."

"Well since you seemed to have forgotten that I existed," she paused so that her sarcasm was obvious, "I think it's time we had that talk."

Scott groaned. "Lydia. Now's not the best time."

"What could possibly be happening that could postpone this conversation?"

Almost as if the universe was looking out for him for the first time, he noticed movement in front of his car. The thought quickly left his mind, as he saw Derek stumbling in front of his car. Panicking, he quickly got out of his car.

"what are you doing here? People could see you."

"I…need...your help."

"Not here," he said in a harsh whisper, "You can't be here."

"Who's this?"

Scott turned and saw that Lydia had followed him out of the car. Why did all this have to happen to him? He saw the realization dawn in her eyes, as her gaze flitted back and forth between him and Derek.

"Is that Derek Hale? Is he one too?"

A hand suddenly came up and pulled on the collar of his shirt, forcing him closer to Derek.

"You told her?!" he snarled.

"No. she just kind of saw me shift after the game." He heard the older man growl at him.

"I told you not to play in that stupid game and now look what happened?" Derek's eyes began to flicker as he continued to berate Scott.

"Dude your eyes! Make them stop!"

"I can't. That's why I'm here. I got shot with a special bullet by the Argents."

"Well, how do we fix you."

"I need one of the bullets."

"What for?"

"Just do it!" his voice amplified by his uncontrollable shift.

"I can't leave you alone like this. Who knows how long you'll last." Panicking, he began to look around in vain, until his eyes settled on Lydia. Her eyes widened.

"No."

"Lydia-"

"Not gonna happen."

"Lydia, he's gonna die unless you help us."

She crossed her arms and huffed, not much dissimilarly to a child, "I'm not staying with him."

"I don't need you to. I need you to go get one of the bullets."

She through her arms up in exasperation, "Where the hell am I supposed to do that? I don't even know who these hunters are."

"It's Allison's family."

Lydia's mind shut off. Allison's family. Sweet, innocent, naïve Allison's family were werewolf hunters. Did she know? No, she decided. Allison didn't seem like she would be the way she was if she knew.

"Holy hell."

"I know."

"You're dating the daughter of a werewolf hunter."

"I know!" he calmed himself. He had no right to take his frustrations out on her, even if she was the source of plenty of those frustrations. "Look", he said as he put on hand on her shoulder to get her sole focus, "Call Allison. Tell her you want to hang out tonight, and when you're there, try to find the bullet."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I need to stay with him. Besides, I thought you didn't want to babysit him.\," he finished with a grin.

"Just because I'm hurt, doesn't mean I can't hear you," Derek snarled. With little other choice, Lydia nodded her head, leaving to try and find Allison, only glancing back once to see Scott usher Derek into his car before leaving.

It didn't take long to find Allison. She was among the spectators who had gotten out of their cars to see what was holding up the line of traffic. Once she noticed Lydia, she gave her a questioning glance as her eyes darted back and forth between her and Scott's retreating car.

"What's going on? Why's Scott leaving with Derek Hale?"

"Oh…Derek needed Scott's help with something."

Allison didn't seem placated. "I thought he said they didn't know each other?"

 _Shit_ , Lydia thought. Thinking fast, she came up with the first explanation she could think of. "Derek needed to go to the hospital, so I told him that Scott's mom was a nurse and he could get help from her."

Thankfully, she seemed to by this excuse, but before Allison could ask if they could hang out, Allison stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to Lydia, her questioning stare directed at her now.

"How did you know his mom was a nurse?"

Lydia mentally cursed herself again. She wanted to keep that piece of information a secret. "Scott and I used to talk in Middle school, and I remembered him saying something about it."

"But you told me you didn't know who he was."

"It's been so long since the two of us had talked, that I might as well have not known him."

"You've been talking to him a lot more recently." Her tone had turned accusatory, causing Lydia to panic inside. Sure, she had originally planned to try and seduce Scott, but she was more interested in his new status than anything nefarious.

"Well, I figured I should try to get along with my best friend's new boyfriend." She waited with bated breath to see if Allison bought her little white lie, and thankfully, she seemed to.

"Well, in that case, why don't you come over to my place and you can tell me any stories you have of Scott when he was younger."

Lydia couldn't believe her luck. Not only did Allison not see past her deception, but she then invited her over, making Lydia's job of finding a bullet much easier.

Scratch that, it didn't make Lydia's job much easier. I probably would've been easier to just sneak in and try and find what she was looking for. Instead she found herself being interrogated by both Allison about what she knew of Scott and her family.

On the Scott front, Lydia answered many of Allison's questions, only acting like she remembered some of it, so she could make it seem like she only knew him in passing. She wasn't sure why she was scared that Allison would find out that she used to be closed to the girl's boyfriend, but she ultimately decided it wasn't worth considering all that deeply. She instead, chalked it up to not wanting Allison to become weary of her, especially since the new girl had somehow became one of the only loyal friends that Lydia had.

The dinner that she was forced to stay for however, was especially awkward, considering that Lydia knew what Allison's family really did for a living. They asked about her opinion on the animal attacks and if she'd seen anything strange the last few days, which she was somehow able to lie her way through.

Despite looking like a normal family, there was something about the Argents that made her uncomfortable. Mr. Argent was the only one who was actively interrogating her, but his wife and Allison's aunt Kate were the two who made her feel the most uncomfortable. The looks that the two of them had in their eyes made her apprehensive.

After finally being able to sneak away to find one of the bullets, she bid the Argents good night and left to head to the address that Scott texted her. Left alone to stew with her thoughts during the drive over, she slowly got more frustrated as time went on. She registered that she was getting a lot of texts, most likely from Scott, but she was so beside herself, that she decided to just ignore him for now. Her anger only seemed to get worse when she came up to the place, realizing that it was a veterinary clinic.

"This bullet had better be something because I swear to god if-"

Her tirade died at the scene that she found herself in. Derek was leaning against one of the operating tables, his arm tied off above the elbow. Above the tie she could see where he was shot, but the wound looked decayed and black lines seemed to be traveling up his arm. Normally, that would be enough to freak her out, but the combined sight of that and Scott with a saw, seemingly ready to cut his arm off only made the situation worse.

"What the Hell!"

Startled Scott dropped the saw, a brief look of relief on his face, before the stress of the last few hours finally got to him. "Jesus Lydia! I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last half an hour! If you'd have taken any longer than I would've had to chop his arm off."

Lydia scoffed indignantly, "Oh, so this is my fault?!"

"Just shut up and gave me the bullet."

At first, she was surprised that Scott would talk to her like that, before she realized that the voice was Derek's. She was surprised he was conscious let alone speaking. Nodding wordlessly, she gave him the bullet, and watched in fascination as he broke it open, lit its contents on fire, before setting it on his arm, Slowly the bullet hole disappeared, and the black lines seemed to evaporate from his arm.

Once the older man righted himself, he looked around the room blankly for a moment, before his mind seemed to catch up with him. After a few moments, his eyes settled on Lydia, before his face became angrier as he stalked towards her. She backed up quickly, until her back hit a wall, but Derek seemed like he was going to do something before Scott stepped in front of her. This only made Derek more pissed off.

"You told her?!" he shouted pointed a finger towards Lydia.

"No. She just found out."

Derek quickly put two and two together. "After your little _incident_ at the lacrosse game." Scott non-answer was enough for him. "You could've jeopardized everything with your carelessness. We have to get rid of her." His eyes began to glow blue as his gaze fell on Lydia once again.

She heard Scott growl back which caught her off-guard. In all the time that she knew Scott, she never considered him one for confrontation. "In case you just forgot, she just helped save your life. She's also known about all of this for almost a week and hasn't said anything."

The two seemed to be locked in a battle of wills, before Derek huffed out a breath. "If word gets out about us, about our kind, and I found out she's responsible, I'll rip her throat out…with my teeth." With one last glare in her direction, he stomped from the room and left.

"Well…he's certainly cheery," she said, trying to diffuse the tense atmosphere that still permeated around them.

Scott didn't say a word, refusing to look at her as he began to walk towards the door, wanting to put as much distance between Lydia and himself as possible. He wasn't exactly surprised however when she cut him off by standing in the doorway.

"Move Lydia." She cocked her hip to one side, her hands finding their way there, forcing a groan from Scott as he realized that it wouldn't be so easy.

"No Scott. I've been trying to talk to you all week. I have a lot of questions and I'm not going to move until I get answers."

Lydia only had a moment to notice the scowl on his face before he exploded. " _You_ want answers?! Well, that makes two of us. I'm running around trying to figure out how to handle this whole thing, while at the same time there's this monster that is out to try and kill me, and on top of all that, you keep pestering me with your questions!"

She wasn't about to take this verbal tirade lying down, marching forward until they were nearly chest to chest. "I don't appreciate being talked to like that," she retorted, poking her finger into his chest, "Maybe I just want to help."

"Oh, I know exactly how you try to help," he fired back, catching Lydia off-guard. "Isn't it funny how whenever you help, it always ends up benefitting you somehow."

His words confused her greatly. She knew that he must be referring to a specific event, but she couldn't figure it out for the life of her. "What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know." He put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her out of the way, startling her with how easily he was able to move her. She was so wrapped up with trying to decipher his words, that she didn't even try to prevent him from leaving, and it wasn't until some minutes later that she realized that she was alone. She huffed loudly, momentarily forgetting that she was alone, pulled her purse tighter onto her shoulder and stalked from the room, even more determined than before to get to the bottom of the mystery that was Scott McCall.

 _ **AN –**_

 _ **Hey, I've finally added another chapter to this story. It's taken me a long time to figure out exactly how I wanted this story to play out and now that I have, expect slightly more frequent updates.**_

 _ **Since this story's last update, I've decided to not include Stiles in this story. I know a lot of people won't like that, but the way I've outlined this, Lydia will be taking over much of his role in the show, but exactly in the same way.**_

 _ **Since it's Christmas, I figured it was time to finally post this chapter, as well as chapters for my other two active storied that I've been sitting on.**_

 _ **As always, thanks for reading and Happy Holidays.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

Lydia waited out in the car as she sent Jackson inside the movie rental store, so they could watch the Notebook again, despite his insistence that they watch something else. It wasn't that she didn't like other movies, or even that she liked the movie in question all that much, it was her way of showing Jackson who was in control of this relationship. There was almost nothing compared to the supreme satisfaction she got when she got her way.

Well…sex…definitely sex, but this was a close second.

She took the opportunity by herself to snap a few pictures of herself, another tactic of her's to keep Jackson in line, when she noticed the lights go out inside. She stared confusedly for a second, before a crashing sound came from inside, startling her.

She stepped out of the car and cautiously stepped towards the storefront. She wasn't going to go in or anything, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

She was halfway there, when a large creature jumped through one of the windows, startling her to the point she let out a great scream.

Once she got a hold of herself, she ran back to the car and dialed 9-1-1, before finally deciding that it was probably best if she went in to check on Jackson.

It was nearly two hours later, and she was still being questioned by the town Sheriff. When he finally asked her what she had scene, movement from the roof caught her attention. A quick glance up revealed Scott and Derek looking down from the roof. Their appearance meant that whatever that thing was, it had something to do with them, so she quickly came up with the excuse that it was a mountain lion. In the back of her mind, she planned to confront Scott on what happened tonight.

It was almost the end of another school week, and Lydia had yet to corner Scott and interrogate him. She figured it might have to do with his apparent dislike of her, but she couldn't understand why he felt that way. Sure, she could potentially chalk it up to the sudden dissolution of their friendship, but he was the one who started acting openly hostile towards her a few months later, not her. It had to be something more than that.

Figuring that continuing to pester him would only make the situation worse, she had kept her distance from him, but watched him at every opportunity. Something about her must've been distinct because Scott would usually stiffen after a while, before his eyes would lock with hers, which was usually followed by a scowl and an aversion of his eyes.

It was then to her complete shock, that Scott approached her willingly. He was obviously reluctant to do so, his gaze averted to her shoes, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as she raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"I need your help."

She fought to bite back the smirk that threatened to break her stoic disposition. Instead, she waved off-handedly, while the other messed with her hair.

"My help?"

He gave an aggravated huff. "Yes, I need your help. I need to learn how to control the shift."

She had to repress the urge to ask what he meant by 'the shift', as if it wasn't obvious.

"Why do you need my help? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

"Look", he said, as he rubbed his face, "I need to learn how to use my powers, and since Derek is busy tracking the Alpha, you're the only person I can turn to."

"The Alpha?"

"I'll explain everything, just…will you help me?"

She briefly considered blowing him off, he was the one who had an issue, but the second she looked at his face, she saw the need and desperation in his expression there, she gave him a stiff nod. The sheer earnestness of his expression reminded her of when they were friends, and how difficult it was to let it all go.

"Alright, meet me out by the Lacrosse field during free period," and before she could respond, he was already on his way.

Watching as Scott got taken to the ground again by Danny, she almost felt bad for him, but he had asked her to help him control his anger.

He had finally filled her in on everything that she asked him, on the Alpha, Derek, the hunters, and being a werewolf in general. He told her that he needed to find a way to keep his heart rate down and in check.

Honestly, he was doing a terrible job of it.

They had "borrowed" one of Coach's heart monitors, and asked Danny to help Scott with his defense, which had led to Dany repeatedly shouldering Scott to the ground, all the while, his heart rate continuing to go up.

It was like he wasn't even trying.

After nearly 20 minutes, she heard the heartbeat monitor going off, just as Scott fell to the ground as if in pain. Panicking, she dashed forward, though in truth, she had no idea how she would handle this.

"Is he alright?"

Danny stepped forward to help, but Lydia quickly deflected his help.

"He's fine. Thanks for your help Danny." He looked at her puzzled for a moment, offering a mumbled, "Whatever," before heading back off towards the school.

"Come on McCall, you need to calm down." He looked up sharply, a growl on his lips, his eyes glowing yellow, causing her to jump back slightly. "McCall," he seemed like he was unable to hear her. "Scott!" That finally seemed to snap him out of it, as his breathing evened out.

"Jesus McCall. I'm here trying to help and it's like you aren't even trying."

His face snapped up to her's again, his eyes flashing again. "Oh yeah, like you were really trying to help," he said, sarcasm and contempt dripping through his voice.

"Alright, I've had it McCall. What exactly is your problem with me?"

"Like you don't already know."

"What? Are you mad that I stopped being your friend?" she said in a slightly mocking tone, her anger and frustration making her forget she was supposed to be helping him.

"You really don't know do you?" His voice was no longer loud, but still as incredulous as it was previously, which gave her pause.

"The first lacrosse practice of Freshman year…"

 _-Flashback—_

 _The tryouts for the lacrosse team were almost over, and Scott felt that he had done well. Everyone, including his mother, were convinced that he wouldn't even be on the team, but he was proving them all wrong. His asthma had only acted up a few times, nobody noticing when it did, which he took as a good sign. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Lydia, who was there to watch Jackson try out, as she called Coach Finstock over and told him something, before he blew his whistle to get the team's attention._

" _Alright, everyone! Listen Up!" he called from the middle of the field, prompting all the potential players to run over to him as quick as their feet could carry them. "Despite terrible performances from most of you, I can see there is a small amount of talent among you." His looked at all the students around him, his smile a little unsettling to Scott and many of the others. "Because of this, I'm naming Jackson Whitmore the first ever Freshman captain."_

 _This was met by a rousing applause by most of the other players, Scott himself providing a more subdued ovation. He wasn't Jackson's biggest fan at the moment._

 _The reason for his disdain towards him, was the previously mentioned strawberry-blonde, who was giving an over exaggerated clap from the bleachers. Ever since the start of the year, she replaced associating with him, to being seen on the arm of Jackson, leaving Scott a disappointed and lonely._

" _Alright, enough!" Coach shouted, cutting off the celebration. "Here's everyone else who've already earned a spot on the team. He rattled off a list of names of people, but Scott realized that there was still one spot open. "There's only one spot left on first-line, so I want to see that following people again," giving another list of names, but to Scott's dismay, his name wasn't called._

 _Once Coach instructed the students he called to return to the field, Scott took the opportunity to approach him._

" _Coach, what about me?"_

 _When Coach whipped around to face him, his annoyed expression morphed to a more remorseful one, or…as remorseful as Coach could muster._

" _I'm sorry McCall, it's come to my attention that you have a serious medical condition, so I can't in good conscience let you play," Scott's shoulder's slumped at that._

" _But Coach, I did fine today, you saw that. Doesn't that mean…"_

" _I'm sorry McCall. I can't do it, but even though you can't play, you can still be a part of the team." With that Coach walked away, leaving behind a dejected Scott. He looked helplessly around the field, until his eyes settled once again on Lydia, which caused him to glare._

 _-Flashback End—_

"I don't understand. What does any of that have to do with me?"

"Don't play dumb Lydia. I was enough of a nobody that few people at this school knew I had asthma, except for you. Coach just so happens to find out about it, right after you talk to Coach."

Lydia's eyes widened, finally remembering what Scott was referring to.

"Scott. You don't understand-"

"Understand what? That you sabotaged my chances of playing on the team." She opened her mouth to retort, but Scott kept going. "Was it all to make sure your _boyfriend_ made team captain, or was it because of me?"

Lydia found herself in a position that she wasn't used to, she was speechless. The memory of that day was coming back to her. Yes, she had approached Coach that day, and yes, she had told him about Scott's asthma, but it wasn't because she wanted to hurt Scott. She opened her mouth to tell him as much, but Scott cut her off.

"Forget it. I asked you to help me control all this, so let's get this over with," and with that, he began walking back towards the school, forcing Lydia to follow shortly behind him.

"I thought Allison made me weak?"

"No," came Lydia's reply. She wanted to be more annoyed with him, but with recent revelations in mind, she figured it was best to try and be nice to him. "Remember, Derek doesn't like her family. Just because he said it, doesn't mean it's true."

"Okay, but what am I supposed to do when I lose control?"

"Just try to focus on her or think of her or something," she says exacerbated, "I think she brings you back, gives you control. Like she's you're anchor."

"Yeah," came Scott's somewhat hesitant reply.

Lydia stopped walking and turned to look at Scott, he had an unreadable expression on his face. He quickly averted his eyes from her direction, trying his best to look anywhere but at her. She pondered the cause of this strange behavior before her eyes widened at the conclusion she came to.

"You love her."

Scott's eyes widened at her words, his expression embarrassed, but he didn't refute her words. Lydia on the other hand felt a pang of…something in her chest. She couldn't place what it was, so she eventually chalked it up to Scott finding that with Allison, while she had yet to with Jackson.

"Look", she says, trying to make her voice sound as dismissive and uncaring as possible, "but we need to test this to see if it's actually true."

"Okay…" was Scott's reply, but by the insincere smile on her face, he figured he wouldn't like whatever it was.

Lydia still couldn't help but wonder how she found herself in these situations, as she followed Scott out of the Animal Clinic.

After they had tested whether Allison gave Scott control, which involved her keying some guys car and blaming it on Scott, which caused Scott to wonder if she was trying to help or got some sick enjoyment from these situations. Either way, Scott was successful at preventing his changes, so she chalked it up to a success.

Afterwards, Scott received a text from Derek, claiming that he had found the Alpha. Arranging to meet at the Animal Clinic, they discovered that Derek tied up Scott's boss Deaton, believing him to be the Alpha. Scott prevented Derek from killing him, shifting and telling Derek that he had a plan, which was news to Lydia.

He attempted a quick exit like their last visit there, but she managed to cut him off.

"You're seriously going off to the school to try and trap the Alpha there?"

"You don't need to follow me, you know. Derek and I can handle this."

"Really. Considering that Derek almost died a week ago, and before today, you couldn't even control your powers…yeah, you two are going to make it out of this just fine," she replied sarcastically.

Scott stopped in his tracks and turned to her with a smug smile on his face.

"Oh, my God. Are you actually worried about me?"

She scoffed before saying, "No, I just don't want all my work earlier today to be all for nothing."

In truth, she truly didn't want him to die. Despite how tense their relationship was at present, she had come to enjoy her time with him, their regular verbal sparring matches one of the highlights of her day, but she would never admit that to him.

"Sure…but I still don't understand why I would bring you along?"

"Another pair of eyes couldn't hurt, and I don't know if you've noticed but I'm kind of a genius," she then reached into her pocket and pulled out her car key, "plus, unless you're dead set on walking, I'm sure my car will get us there faster."

She stood there with a triumphant smirk as Scott contemplated her offer, before ultimately deciding that she was right, and headed towards her car. Despite her words of encouragement, she silently hoped that things would work out for the best tonight, as she pulled away from Clinic and began the drive to the High School.

If only she knew how bad their night was about to go.

 _ **AN –**_

 _ **Another Chapter in the books. Sorry if this one feels a lot like filler, but next chapter is going to cover the events of Night School, which will push the plot a bit further, along with a few changes from the show's events.**_

 _ **The flashback's in this chapter are my attempts at fleshing out Scott and Lydia's relationship prior to the events of the story. Lydia will reveal her side of the story in due time, but I felt that it would work better in the future instead of right now.**_

 _ **As always, thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was official. Lydia hated werewolves.

Not only was this whole plan of trying to lore the Alpha to the school a terrible idea, but the Alpha had killed Derek and trapped them in the school, though she had to admit that Scott's attempt at a howl were a strange combination of pathetic, cringeworthy, and…somewhat endearing.

She forced the thought out of her mind. It was his fault that they were in this mess, and she wasn't going to let that go so easily, especially because if they survived this, she was going to have to explain to her mom how the hood of her car was pried open and her battery was ruined.

When this was all said and done, if Scott wasn't dead, she was going to kill him.

"What do we do?"

Funny, how he was the one with the supernatural powers, and he was asking her for help. She didn't necessarily believe in karma, but after the events of tonight, she might become a believer.

They had tried to lock the Alpha in the boiler room in the basement, thinking that the heavy iron door would be enough to keep it contained until morning, but they hadn't anticipated it busting through the ceiling and running off. Since then they hadn't seen any sign of the Alpha since then, which in many ways was scarier than it chasing them.

"I don't know. We can't trap it in here, we can't leave in y car, and we definitely won't last until the morning." She thought over every feasible option that they had available to them, but she couldn't see anyway out of their predicament.

"Wait! Derek's car is still outside. We could get the keys and drive out of here."

"Yeah, all we have to do is take the time to look outside for Derek's dead body and take his keys," she said sarcastically, "How do we propose we do that?"

Scott glared at and threw his hand sup in the air. "I don't know, but we can't sit here and do nothing."

"What we should do is call the cops."

"No!"

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean we're not calling the cops."

"Why the hell would we not call the cops. Isn't it their job to handle this sort of thing."

Scott looked at her pleadingly, hoping that she would just take his word for it and agree with him, but Lydia was a headstrong woman and she wouldn't be deterred.

"My mom is dating Sheriff Stilinski."

This was news to Lydia, but the more she thought about it the more it made sense. She knew from Elementary school that Scott's parents were divorced, his father having left a few years before her and Scott knew each other. Her mother also told her about how one of her former classmates, Sheriff Noah Stilinski, had lost his wife around 8 years ago, after fighting mental illness. Her mother also mentioned how the couple had tried to have kids for many years but never succeeded. She figured it was fitting that two people who dedicated their lives to saving people would end up together.

"Scott, we're in over our heads. We need help. You have to call the Sheriff."

Scott was about to respond, whether to relent or argue with her further, she would never find out, as no sooner had his mouth opened, when he stopped suddenly and turned to look down the hall behind him.

"What?"

"I hear a phone ringing. It sounds like…" he gasps and turns towards Lydia, panic clear on his face, "Allison."

Lydia's eyes widen as she too panics, quickly pulling out her phone and calls Allison, who answers.

"Hey, Lydia. We were just-"

"What are you doing at the school?"

"I got a text from Scott telling me to bring Jackson and meet you guys after hours."

"Jackson's with you?"

"Yeah he wanted help with some school stuff, so we met up after school."

Lydia couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy that arose at the thought of Jackson spending time with Allison without her, alone, but ultimately decided that there were more important things to worry about right now.

"I don't have my phone. Derek broke it."

"Scott says his phone's broke. He didn't text you."

A loud thud sounded from somewhere deeper in the building causing Allison to shriek from the other end of the call.

"What the hell was that?"

"Allison," Scott pulled the phone away from her ear, so he could speak into it, "Stay where you are. We're on our way." Before, she could try to stop him, Scott took off down the hallway, obviously using his senses to try and track them down.

"Scott, Wait!" She knew he could hear her, but he wasn't listening. "Damn it! Just stay put, alright?"

"Lydia, wait-", but Lydia had already hung up, sprinting down the hallway after Scott.

Scott slammed the door shut behind them, locking it, though he knew it would stand little chance in stopping the Alpha.

Him and Lydia had found Allison and Jackson near the cafeteria, and from there, things just kept getting worse. Not only had they convinced him to call the cops, but someone had told the cops to expect someone to prank call the about a break in at the school. After that, Allison and Jackson had demanded to know what they were running from, and in a moment of desperation, he blamed it all on Derek. He could tell by their expressions that they had thankfully bought it, though Lydia's was a bit harder to decipher.

The Alpha then managed to break through their barricade, forcing them to run until they ended up here, in one of the chemistry labs. Scott faced the door, ready for the Alpha to try and break through and kill them, but the attack never came. The only explanation that Lydia could think of was that it gave up, but why? They had nowhere to go.

Looking at the others in the room, Scott was pacing back and forth, occasionally glancing towards the door in case the werewolf came back, while Allison was shaking next to her, her eyes never leaving Scott. Jackson on the other hand seemed more annoyed than anything.

"Great job dumbass, now we're stuck in here."

Scott immediately turned towards Jackson and got right in his face. "I didn't hear you say any better ideas. I was just trying to find someplace safe."

"Okay McCall, what now?"

Lydia saw Scott glance around the room, searching for an exit. His eyes first landed on the widows, but they were up on the second floor, and there was little chance they'd be able to fit through them anyway. He continued to look around from the door they came in from and the ceiling above them, until he spied the emergency exit at the back of the room. With quick steps, he moved to the door only to find it locked.

"That ways not going to work," Allison said from her spot in the middle of the room, "An alarm will go off the second that door opens. Then he'll know where we are, and we'll be stuck on the roof."

"We could climb down the fire escapes up there before he even gets there. Plus, the cops will have to respond to the alarm and that should scare him off."

Steeling himself, Scott reached for the door handle again. Lydia realized that he was planning on breaking the handle, but Lydia realized it was a bad idea. Stepping to the opposite side of the room from the others, Lydia whispered so that only Scott's heightened hearing could hear her.

"Don't! There's no way you'll be able to explain that to the two of them, and the police once they get here. We have to try something else."

Scott tensed for a second before stepping away from the door and approaching the others.

"I can't get it to budge. We need to find the key to this door."

"Where would we find the keys at this time of night?"

Lydia's mind went into high gear as she too, tried to figure out where they could find a key to the door, when she saw Scott's eyes widened like he found a solution that no one else thought of. He then looked at Lydia with a sorry look in his eyes, when Lydia realized what he was thinking.

"No."

"Lydia it's the only shot we got."

"You're not going out there."

"What are you guys talking about?" said Jackson in equal measures confusion and jealousy at Scott and Lydia's behavior.

"We ran into a janitor earlier. That's where we'll find a key to the door?"

"Well, where is he?"

"Dead."

This shut Jackson up, but Allison finally caught on to what Scott and Lydia were talking about.

"You're not planning and going out there and finding him, are you?" When Scott failed to respond, it was all the answer she needed. "Scott, no! You can't go out there! He'll kill you!"

She stepped right in front of him and pleaded with him, but Lydia could tell that Scott had already made up his mind.

"We can't stay here in case he figures out where we are. Someone needs to go get the keys, so we can get out of here, and Lydia and I are the only ones who know what he looked like," He then turned his head to look at Lydia as he said, "and between the two of us, I think I can handle myself better than her."

Lydia caught the hidden meaning behind his words. As a werewolf, he had a better chance out surviving a run-in with the Alpha than anyone else. She nodded her head briefly, while Allison looked on in both shock and betrayal at her.

Lydia put on her most neutral expression, "Well if you must go out there, you're going to need a weapon." She then set out to find the ingredients to make something for Scott to use. Luckily, the lab had everything she needed to make a Molotov cocktail, so she set about getting that ready.

Though she appeared calm on the outside, internally was a-whole-nother story. She understood that even though this was their best plan of getting out of here, there was still the considerable risk that Scott might not make it, and despite her actions to the contrary, she didn't want him to die. He was going to risk his neck for all of them, though admittedly Allison was his girlfriend, but for her and Jackson too, despite how terrible the two of them had treated them. She felt guilt well up inside her at the thought he would do this for her and yet she was selfish and cold towards him.

Once she was finished, she handed him the beaker filled with the chemicals, and stood there for a moment trying to figure out what to say, what she had the right to say considering how she had treated them.

"Don't die out there." She immediately cringed as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Trying to save the situation, she quickly leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek before changing to, "Be careful."

Scott gave her a puzzled look but gave her a nod anyway, before Allison stepped up and kissed him for all she was worth. She moved so quickly, Lydia didn't notice the tense look on Allison's face as she moved to Scott. When they broke apart, she whispered something to Scott that Lydia couldn't hear, before Scott headed out into the hallway. Lydia was quick to lock the door behind him, leaving her confused and conflicted, an equally confused Jackson, and a distraught Allison.

How much time had passed since Scott left to get the keys she wasn't sure. What she was sure of was that he was gone entirely too long.

Jackson was leaning against one of the lab table, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible, despite the dyer situation they were and the light layer of sweat that could be seen on his forehead. Allison was in much worse shape. Her pacing had only gotten worse since Scott left, her eyes watery while she nervously chewed on the fingers of her gloves and glanced at the door every few seconds.

Lydia felt just as scared and as nervous as Allison did, the only thing keeping her from freaking out was her resolve to remain strong for them both. Her eyes never left the door once she had locked, as she watched and listened intently for any sign that things would turn out okay, but the school was unnaturally quiet.

Deciding that standing there and waiting any longer was both a waste of time and not helping her already frayed nerves, she glanced at the other two briefly before scanning the room once again, looking for something, anything that could get them out of this situation.

Her fall on the lab table behind Jackson, but she notices that something doesn't seem right. All the chemicals she uses to make the Molotov are still on the table, but she realizes that one of them looks like it wasn't used.

"Hey, Jackson?" when he raised his head and gave her a questioning look, she asked, "You gave me the right chemicals I asked for right?"

"Of course," he replies in that self-assured tone that she normally would find endearing but lately has been getting on her nerves.

Before she gets the chance to question him further, a loud roar echoes through out the school, causing Jackson to drop to his knees gripping the back of his neck. Lydia and Allison both rush over to him to make sure he's okay, when the roar finally stops, and Lydia notices a faint glow on a cut from the back of his neck.

"Where'd you get that?"

Jackson merely glares at her, shoving both her and Allison's hands away, before walking way from the girls.

"What the hell was that?"

Allison's question kickstarts Lydia's brain again, having been more worried about Jackson than actually thinking why the Alpha was roaring.

"Oh no," she says quietly, turning back to the door before another sound echoes in the halls.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Scott!", both Allison and Lydia scream as the tow of them rush towards the door, only to be stopped by Jackson grabbing the two of them by the waist and stopping them.

"Hey, you can't go out there. Whatever that was, it safer for us to stay in here, than out there."

"What about Scott?" says Allison as she glares at Jackson.

"He knew what he was getting into when he went out there," came Jackson's surprisingly cold reply. Lydia knew that Jackson resented Scott for stealing his top spot on the lacrosse team, but to act like he didn't care if he died, this was a new low, even for him.

The three returned to their silent vigil, waiting for any indication that Scott was okay. Jackson acted the same as before, and Allison was even more of an emotional wreck than before, the possibility of losing her boyfriend nearly making her hyperventilate.

Lydia herself was no better, unable to stop her hands from shaking as she quietly prayed for Scott's safe return.

"Come on Scott. Please be okay."

The sound of the door lock clicking caught their attention, but when Allison moved to open the door, she found that it was still locked. She desperately tried to pull it open repeatedly shouting, "Scott! Open the Door!" to no answer.

A pair of roars came from the hallway outside, causing the three of them to hastily step back from the door, as the sounds of a fight could be heard from the other side. Lydia moved back towards the door, her mind not really thinking about what she was going to do once she got there, when the door burst open and Scott was thrown threw and landed with a thud.

Allison and Lydia let out a sigh of relief, before they all gasped at the sight of a transformed Scott standing in front of them, Allison and Jackson's being ones of confusion and Lydia's being one of shock. Scott didn't give them any chance to question him, tossing the keys to Lydia, shouting, "Run! Get out of here!"

Lydia wanted to argue but a hulking mass moved into the doorway, The Alpha. Lydia gasped, recognizing it from the video store but finally getting to see how big the thing was. It was nearly three times the size of Scott with evil looking red eyes. Allison's scream brought her back to reality, as Scott charged forward, and shoulder tackled the Alpha into the hallway.

She was frozen in shock, until Jackson shook her shoulder and directed her to the fire escape, the look of pure terror on his face showing Lydia that he to recognized the monster. After trying to find the right keys for several moments, all while the sounds of roars and a fight echoed from outside, she finally got the door open, triggering the alarm as the three of them ran to the roof and later down the fire escape.

Surprisingly, when they turned their attention back to the school, the battle inside seemed to have ended for now, and the sound of police sirens in the distance could be heard. As one of the front doors to the school opened, Lydia readied herself to run, until she saw that it was Scott who was coming out, bruised and battered from fighting the Alpha.

Both Lydia and Allison ran towards him, but when Lydia finally made it to him and wrapped him up in a hug, she noticed that Allison had hesitated and stopped some feet away. She pulled back from the hug and looked at Scott's face, and she could see the apprehension there as clear as day. He was going to have to explain things to Allison and Jackson now, and things were only going to get more difficult from here on out.

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Once again, sorry it's been a while since my last update. I had about half of this chapter written, before my computer stopped working and I had to get a new motherboard. That was 2 weeks ago, and as soon as I got it back I got to work on it.**_

 _ **This was a big chapter to write because this is where things start to diverge from canon, if the end of the chapter is any indication. I figured that having Jackson and Allison know about the supernatural here would add anew dynamic that I've personally never seen before. I also tried to insert the change in Lydia's relationship with Scott.**_

 _ **Updates will hopefully resume regular updates for all my stories so be on the look out.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –

" _This is a terrible idea," Lydia bit out as she followed Scott towards an abandoned house in the woods. The fact that anyone would think that confronting the Alpha again was a good idea, let alone someone like Scott, who had barely managed to escape with his life last time escaped her._

" _You didn't have to come," was Scott's frustrated reply, though she detected some other emotion there as well._

" _And be left without my own werewolf to protect me. Yeah, no thanks."_

" _Aww Lydia, it actually sounds like you care."_

" _As if," she deflected a little too quickly for her liking. The last thing she needed was for him to know that how he had easily put himself in harm's way, so they could escape had affected her. Whatever retort she had prepared was cut off by the roar of the Alpha coming from deeper in the house in the clearing ahead. Scott attention immediately moved to the hallway in front of him, taking a single step forward before Lydia grabbed a hold of his hand to stop him._

" _Please Scott, you don't have to do this", she pleaded with her eyes, hoping that somehow she would get through to him._

" _I have to Lydia. I couldn't live with myself if I did nothing and someone got hurt." The conviction in his voice was enough to make her believe him, but she was still wracked with worry. Throwing caution to the wind, she launched herself forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, his own coming around the small of her back._

 _They pulled back after a few minutes, but neither let go of the other, their eyes locked as if mesmerized. Without thinking about it, she began slowly leaning forward, her mind having shut off in the moment. In a distant part of her mind she noted that he too was leaning forward as well. Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest it as beating so fast, the tantalizing feeling of his breath ghosting on her lips._

" _Lydia."_

 _Her breath caught at the sound of his voice, not because it aroused her at all, but because it sounded panicked. She would've questioned it, but her ears suddenly picked up on a nearby growling sound. Her eyes slowly drifted open again but were met by a startling sight once they settled back on him._

 _She saw that Scott was shadowed by the dark form of the Alpha, when claws suddenly burst from his stomach, causing blood to spray on her face. The Alpha tossed Scott's lifeless body away, leaping towards Lydia, forcing an earthshattering scream from her lips._

She shot up in her bed, sweat pouring down her face as her eyes scanned her surroundings for the Alpha. When she realized that she was in her room and had been dreaming, she reclined back into bed and attempted to get her breathing under control. A glance towards the clock on her nightstand revealed that there was still 2 hours until morning. With a defeated groan, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed, stumbling towards the bathroom to wipe her face off.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw the evidence of nearly a week of fitful sleep. Ever since the encounter with the Alpha at the school, Lydia had been having nightmares, all with vivid depictions of death, whether it be Scott, Allison, or Jackson, but never herself. She would always jolt awake right before she herself was attacked.

Her thoughts naturally drifted back to that night, and the fall out of everything that happened. Allison and Jackson now knew about Scott's secret, both taking the news difficultly. While Allison had chosen to isolate herself, Jackson tried to act normal around her, despite the apparent awkwardness, or would be deep in thought while staring analytically at Scott.

Scott himself had seemed shaken up by the whole thing. He had confided in her after both Allison and Jackson had asked to be left alone that they Alpha had somehow managed to control him, trying to make Scott kill his friends so he could join the Alpha's pack. Scott had managed to resist when he heard their voices through the door, but Lydia had a strong feeling that he wasn't completely honest about it. Still, he had shaken off the Alpha's influence and had risked himself so the three of them could escape.

No one had ever done anything like that for her, even her boyfriend had decided to hide and save himself from the Alpha when they saw it at the video store. He was slowly becoming a more important figure in her life, she found herself constantly worrying about him, concerned that his need to save others would cost him his life.

It had also lead to the strange dreams she'd been having lately. Nearly every night since, she found herself back at the burned down house in the woods. Every time she watched the Alpha kill those close to her like Allison or Jackson, but it was usually Scott who would reach his unfortunate end, before the werewolf would turn his attention to her. She always woke up before he would kill her, but it still left her shook up.

After trying and failing to go back to sleep for the next 2 hours, she finally gave up, deciding to get ready for school that day. She picked out her clothes, fixed her hair, and applied her make-up as she always did, but her body was moving on auto-pilot while her mind was distracted. She had been trying to get Allison and Jackson to talk about everything with her, and despite being shut down at every turn, she wasn't going to stop now. Checking herself once more in the mirror, she climbed into her car and headed towards the school.

Lydia stared at Allison's retreating form, the girl in question having turned and fled the moment she saw Lydia. Huffing out an irritated breath, Lydia reapplied her mask of indifference, and began the search for her boyfriend.

The search as a short one, as she found him predictably standing nest to his locker talking to Danny, laughing as if the events of the last few weeks had never happened. She honestly couldn't help but be jealous of how easy it seemed for him.

"Jackson?" He turned his head towards her, his smile only dipping slightly though somehow becoming smugger in the process. She knew that smirk, it couldn't possibly mean anything good.

"Hey Lydia." He didn't move from his spot, forcing her to move towards him.

"Jackson," she started, his optimistic demeanor still throwing her off, to the point where she struggled to put the right words forth. "I just wanted to talk to you about what happened the other night."

"What about it?" he said, as if being attacked by a werewolf was completely normal occurrence. Sometimes, Lydia wasn't sure why she was still dating him.

"I just wanted to make sure that you knew-"

"Listen Lydia," he interrupted her with the most condescending voice he had, the one that normally would end with passionate, angry sex, but all it did now was annoy her. "Don't worry. I haven't told anyone about what happened, okay? Now if you'll excuse me, I've got something important coming up," and with that, he and Danny started heading towards the cafeteria.

The whole exchange left Lydia a little unnerved. She knew that things had been tense between them for a little while now, but what could possibly be more important than talking about how werewolves were apparently a thing. More troubling though, despite how terribly narcissistic and inconsequential it seemed, was the fact that whatever was so important, he didn't feel the need to tell her about it.

Deciding that it was something to worry about later, she too left for lunch, where she was going to meet with Scott. Since Allison wasn't talking to them, and Jackson ad most of his friends had taken to sitting with her, Lydia could now be found sitting by herself at lunch or with Scott. Tonight, was a full moon, so she expected tat he'd need some help from her. She bought her lunch quickly, and sat down in front of Scott, pulling out an AP Calculus book so it looked like they were working on school stuff.

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"What?" came Scott's confused reply, his cheeks lighting up while his eyes danced around the room, falling anywhere but her.

"The full moon. Are you ready for it?"

"Oh," he said quickly rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I mean I guess so. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Something strange was going on with him. "Scott are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing." She leveled a glare at him, giving away that she didn't buy his answer one bit, and after visibly gulping, Scott relented. "Alright, fine. It's just that," he looked around briefly before leaning forward conspiratorially and continued with a whisper, "it's like my sense are going haywire. I can see, hear, and smell everything."

"More so than usual?"

"Yeah. It's like the moon is amplifying it somehow. It's just making me really uncomfortable." She nodded her head in understanding. She couldn't even imagine all the things he was picking up on.

Deciding she should probably get some actual work done, she started working on the problems in her book. She got through a few problems before she realized Scott was staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I don't think I've ever seen you work on that stuff in school before."

She thought about it for a few moments, realizing that he was right. Normally, she would wait to do this stuff at home, she had a reputation to uphold, and appearing as anything other than the queen bee that she was would've hurt her image. She almost threw her book away to save face, but the more she thought about it, the more things like that seemed so insignificant. She merely shrugged at him and returned to her work, not before noticing a smug smile on his face, and try to hide it as she might, she couldn't help but smile herself.

By the time she was nearly done working on the problems in her book, she noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Scott had gone visibly stiff. Her head snapped up, noticing that his gaze was locked somewhere on the other side of the room, but when she followed it, all she saw was Allison sitting at another table.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"It's Jackson. He's talking to me." He was gripping his lunch tray so strongly that she could hear the plastic starting to bend.

Lydia looked back towards where Allison was sitting and noticed that Jackson was no longer sitting at the table. She quickly glanced around the room but couldn't find him.

"What's he saying?"

"He wants me to turn him." Lydia's breath caught in her throat. Jackson couldn't really be saying that. He saw the Alpha and what it almost made Scott do. She knew that Jackson had inferiority issues, but to go to these lengths sounded crazy, even for him. Her train of thought was broken when Scott suddenly snapped his tray in half.

"Scott?", she called as Scott suddenly took off out of the cafeteria. When she looked back over to where Jackson was sitting, he was no where to be seen. Fearing the worst, she shot up from her seat and left the cafeteria in search of Scott.

She stopped at the first intersection, trying to discern and clues as to which way he had gone. There was no sign of him in any direction. Lydia began to panic, if Scott was losing control an someone stumbled upon them, she didn't want to think of the outcome. She was about to check out front of the school, when she heard a loud grunt coming from deeper in the school and she finally realized where he was.

The locker rooms.

She sprinted towards the locker rooms as fast as her heels would allow her, she began to hear voices coming from that direction, one slightly pained and aggravated one that belonged to Scott, and one that was mocking that she realized belonged to her boyfriend, the accompanying sound of low growling making her heart stop, as she quickly yanked the locker room door open and ran inside.

Scott had evidently stripped himself of his shirt and attempted to use the showers to help calm him down. He may have succeeded but Jackson's continued presence only served to increase his stress. Ignoring her boyfriend for the moment, she quickly kneeled next to Scott and tried to get through to him.

"Scott?" No response. "Scott. I need you to concentrate. You need to calm down."

"I can't," said Scott, his voice amplified with an animalistic growl. "He'll tell them," he bit out as his eyes began to glow, "He'll tell Allison's parents about me if I don't turn him."

Her head whipped around, leveling a glare at Jackson, who was still looking as smug as he had earlier. She crossed the distance between them quickly, pushing him out into the hallway so that he could antagonize the werewolf further.

"What the hell are you doing?" He didn't even look nonplussed.

"I'm getting ready my moment. My rightful moment," he said, his eyes popping out slightly at his impassioned reply. "Why should McCall be special when I earned my place here. I want to take back what is mine."

"And what about the hunters, or the giant werewolf that's out to kill everyone."

"That's not my problem. All I want is what is mine, and McCall is gonna give it to me."

"He can't. Only an Alpha can turn someone. You're wasting your time."

"Well it's either that, or Allison's family is gonna find out her boyfriend – no sorry, _ex_ -boyfriend's little secret."

Lydia wanted to believe that Jackson wouldn't stoop so low but the conviction in his voice told her otherwise.

"Jackson, please don't do this."

"Awww", he said with a sneer. "is that concern I hear?" He stepped forward until they were nearly chest to chest. "I didn't think you cared that much."

Lydia's eyes flicked to Scott momentarily, still trying to get himself under control. When her gaze returned to Jackson, the arrogant smile was gone, replaced by a deep frown.

"I see how it is. You actually care about that loser," he scoffed looking back over at the boy in question, "That's fine. I was looking to get rid of some dead weight in my life anyway. So fine, worry about him Lydia, because we're through!"

She told herself that she couldn't cry, that she wouldn't look weak in front of him, but the realization that she was not only losing her boyfriend, but someone that had been one of her best friends prior to that, made it impossible.

"Jackson, please…"

"Face it, it's over. Sorry to pop your little social bubble, but you need me more than I need you. You were nothing more than a pretty face before we started dating, and now things will be just like they were, but everyone will see you for what you really are. A pathetic piece of eye-candy, a spoiled little bit-"

A roar cut off Jackson's last insult, and before Lydia could process what was happening, Jackson flew across the room hitting a row of lockers.

"Leave her out of this!" He looked poised to charge Jackson and rip him to pieces. Despite her shock, Lydia had the wherewithal to grab ahold of his arm and keep him at bay.

"Scott you need to calm down." His head whipped towards her voice, though he didn't seem to see her, his eye gold with rage.

"You know what, fine! She's not worth it anyway", came Jackson's voice from behind her. When she turned she saw him slowly get to his feet, holding the shoulder which had taken the brunt of the impact. "All that matters is that I get what I want, and if I don't, then I'll tell Allison's parents what kind of animal you are." His scowl slowly transformed into a smile before saying, "Or maybe I'll go to the Alpha myself and tell him about your little girlfriends here." Lydia had to jump in front of Scott and push on his shoulders to stop him from mauling Jackson, who had the sense to run from the locker room as quickly as possible.

Once he was gone, Scott suddenly turned and ran back into the shower, punching the ceramic wall a few times causing pieces to fall from the ground.

"Scott?"

"Stay back. I can't control it. I don't know what's going to happen," He pleaded turning to her, the rage gone from his eyes only to be replaced by utter panic, and he slumped against the wall and began hyperventilating.

"Scott. Remember your anchor. Focus on Allison. Find her voice."

He closed his eyes and attempted to get his breathing under control. In through his nose, out through his mouth, but barely half a minute into it, his breathing became labored again.

"I can't. I can't do it."

She mentally cursed herself for her mistake. Of course, having Scott think about Allison just days after she had broken up with him and stopped talking to him, would only make things worse. Figuring that desperate times called for desperate measures, she scrambled for some solution, until an idea finally came to her.

"Alright, then focus on me." That got his attention, his breath caught and for the first time during this whole situation, his eyes were focused, focused on her.

"You're right. I did tell Finstock about your asthma that day." He continued to stare at her, his breathing slowing down slightly, and the accompanying growl also receding. "A part of my wants to argue and say that I didn't do it for any selfish reasons, but I can't do that."

Her words had helped Scott calm down somewhat, but by the still present gold tint to his eyes, she knew he was still struggling. Realizing that it was working, she decided to go for broke.

"Part of me did it because I wanted to impress Jackson but… I saw you struggling out on the field, and even though I knew you wanted to join the team, to prove to everyone that you could do it…but all I could think about was what if you had an attack during the game and you couldn't get help. I don't think I could live with that."

Lydia studied his face to see if her confession had helped, but Scott's face was a stoic mask. His body was still stiff as he peered at her questioningly. She was about to say something, when Scott suddenly shot forward, making her tense as she expected an attack. Instead he did the last thing she expected, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. At first, she did nothing, her arms remaining limp by her sides in shock. Eventually she managed to lift her arms and return his embrace, a smile slowly growing on her face.

 _ **AN – Here's another chapter. This one was originally supposed to go on for a bit longer, but this first part ended up being much longer than I had anticipated so I'm going to split it up into two chapters.**_

 _ **The other reason is because I'm posting 1 One-shot a month for the next 2 months and I haven't even started this month's yet, so there's that.**_

 _ **Not much else to say so I hope y'all enjoyed this installment.**_


End file.
